Governor Feuerstein
Governor Feuerstein is the main antagonist of the 1985 Hungarian film, Szaffi. He is a greedy aristocrat in the 18th century Hungary. He is looking for the lost treasure of the late Turkish nobleman, Pasha Ahmed desperately. He is also in love with the spoiled noble woman, Arzéna, but she only marries him if he gets the title of baron. With the treasure he could buy the title. The only obsticle for him is the son of the late nobleman, Gáspár Botsinkay's son, Jónás, who claims his heritage. He has a loyal Italian servant, Puzzola who helps him accomplish his goal. He was voiced by the late György Bárdy. Biography He is struggling to find a rhyme in a love letter to his beloved Arzéna, until suddenly a boy named Jónás Botsinkay enters. He shows a paper to him wich says he could claim his heritage back. This makes him angry, because if Jónás comes a day later, he could have the property. Feuerstein tells Jónás that his fathers castle is not a good place, there are only ruins sorrounded with swamps, and he offers him a lot of gold instead. But Jónás denies, and clings to his heritage. After Jónás leaves he summons his loyal Italian right-hand, Puzzola . He orders him to follow Jónás and kill him. Hours later, Puzzola hasn't came back yet, so he goes out to the swamp on a boat with his gun. In the swamp he is waiting for Jónás to show up and assasinate him. He is about to shoot him, but he somehow misses. Suddenly Puzzola shows up from the water. Feuerstein asks him angrily why he hasn't killed Jónás yet, Puzzola answers that he heard Jónás speaking with a witch in the swamp, and predicted that if Jónás marries someone, his bride will dream the whereabouts of the lost treasure of Pasha Ahmed. Jónás meets them, Puzzola tells him that they have been lost. Jónás tells them that he wants to marry someone. Puzzola says he should marry to Arzéna, because she will dream the place of the treasure. Then Feuerstein could buy the rank of Baron, and can marry Arzéna. One day, Jónás visits him to be appointed to the rank of Baron, and shows a letter wich is adressed to him. It was written by Arzénas father, and its about the killing of Jónás. Puzzola puts poison to Jónás' drink but Jónás spills it on Feuersteins sword, wich annihilates that. He takes out a sword and starts a duel with Jónás. Suddeny, Jónás' cat, Szaffi jumps on his head, wich makes him drop his sword. Now that Jónás defeated him, he orders him to writght all of his bad deeds to the Emperor, and he will be banished. But then Puzzola pulls a lever, and Jónás falls into a secret pit underneath. Down, a bear can eat Jónás alive. Feuerstein promises Puzzola that he will be revarded by saving his life. Later he orders Puzzola to go down to the dungeon, and pick up the remaining pieces of Jónás wich the bear left there. But when he returns he tells him that Jónás has escaped, then he orders his army to go find him. He finds Jónás and Pasha Ahmeds daughter, Szaffi at the swamp, they just found the treasure. He is about to shoot them, until Puzzola sneaks behind him and turns the steam tap on his had wich makes him fall unconsious. As his punishment and due to his health state, he was expelled from the title of governor, and forced to work for Arzéna for the rest of his life. Trivia - He has a tap on the top of his head, whenever he is upset, Puzzola has to turn it, wich makes him calm down. He got a serious damage by a Turkish canonball in a battle, and since that his head is covered with metal. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighters Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Male